Black Knight of Arc
by Drago Cresta
Summary: In this life we live by our choices. In this story many have made a choice that is on the other spectrum of their reality. This is the story of Jaune Arc, The Black Knight of Arc. (AN. Rated for language mostly, possible gore, and violence. Pairing pending. Please Enjoy R&R)
1. The Knights of Arc

**Drago Cresta: Hello my readers I have a new story for you all. And yes I am still writing my The Monkey that became the Fox fic.**

 **It just last June the laptop I was using to write a majority of my works just up and crashed. So I had to use every technical trick I know to recover my work, and even at that I am reduced to writing on my phone.**

 **Yes I'm using Office Word on my phone to write now. Its cool though now I can take my writing anywhere. So I am still in the process of rewriting my One Piece fic. A bit time consuming on a phone but I will get it out with two new whole chapters when I finish.**

 **Now that's out of the way we move onto this fic. I found out about RWBY by pure chance sometime in October of 2015, roughly. Essentially I saw the Yang verses Tifa Death Battle on youtube. And so I got curious of RWBY and looked it up. With the trailers alone I was hook line and sinker.**

 **Recently it was at the same time watching RWBY I saw videos of For Honor and I felt inspired. There are some references from For Honor but nothing to much… I hope.**

 **(pauses and waits for fic to start before palming his forehead)**

 **Right the cast. One moment please.**

 **(snaps fingers and teams RWBY and JNPR fall out of a portal that appeared on the ceiling)**

 **Ruby: What happ… (trails off because of the side room)**

 **Jaune: Whoa! (in just as much shock as Ruby)**

 **Nora: Wow so this is how the inside of a writers mind looks like.**

 **RWBY JPR: (stare at her at the weirdest thing she has said)**

 **D.C.: (stares with an eyebrow raised) *And now we have walked into meta territory.* (*whispered or said under one's breath*)**

 **Blake: What did you just say, and who are you!?**

 **D.C.: Nothing that of any consequence. (brushing the question off) Now lets get down to brass tacks. (a long winded explenation later)**

 **Weiss: So to put it simply we are here just for your enjoyment, and those that can see this somehow.**

 **D.C.: Yes. (with a smirk that made Weiss angry)**

 **Weiss: (attempts to draw her rapier to find it missing) What… where!?**

 **D.C.: Right did I forget to mention there are fail-safes that prevent all forms of aggression. That is and is not limited to no weapons, no aura, no special abilities, and semblances.**

 **Weiss: Fine! Do whatever it is you are doing and send us back. (crosses arms in an upset huff)**

 **D.C.: Alright Jaune read this aloud facing that way. (hands Jaune a sheet of paper and points to you)**

 **Jaune: (gives Drago a strange look, but shrugged and dose as he is told)**

 **Drago Cresta dose not one the rights to RWBY and is simply expanding on its ideas with his own. Please enjoy.**

 **Yang: If Jaune doing this then why are the rest of us here.**

 **D.C.: Because I wanted you all here just to be here.**

Black Knight of Arc

Choice is such a fickle thing. As they say; we never know what comes of our choices until the end. Humans are most guilty when one think of this, but even those of near demonic or divine might fall prey to this wise proverb. Such is the essence of choice. The truth is it's never the choice that matters, but what you do when the consequences of them catch up to you. So Jaune Arc... what is your choice...

Question of Choice

Chapter 1 The Knights of Arc

The Knights of Arc have long been hailed for their valor and horror both on and off the fields of battle. Though the true origins of one of remnant's most prominent, but forgotten families has long since been clouded by myth and legend. Even to the decadents of this day and age can only tell their history though an ancient legend passed from parent to child.

Long ago in the time when man fought both Grimm and each other. When huntsmen and huntress fought only for glory and coin. The protection of lands and people was left to the knights of lords and nobles.

Now it is unsure and is never stated what exactly had happened. All we know is a young knight of Arc lead a legion of men to ruin. In an eager attempt at glory and fame lead many of his brothers and sisters to death. This failure forced the lord he served to banish him from the lands. The knight had only requested that his family to be left untouched by his shame. For the knight's service his request was granted and taken out of Arc lands.

During first few years of his exile no lord or noble would even allow the knight in their lands. Even those he fought with when he still served the lords of Arc. Left with no choice but to stay near the outskirts of main towns and forts. He began to see the truth that he and other knights had failed to see, or deemed untrue. Yes lords and nobles protected their lands, and people. The elite and experienced knights stayed near capital cities and strongholds leaving the newly knighted and inexperienced to watch the outskirts.

This though left room for corruption and abuse. The use of status to demand for what ever they please without compensation. Posts left unattended, criminals bribing officials, leaving the helpless to die. All this paled in comparison to the elites of a lord burning an outskirt settlements to deny both Grimm and rivals the land. As he watched he also saw for the first time what a huntsman was truly capable of.

The man lived the true life of a nomad, never staying for more then a few days. He always came by the same route always the same cities and sentiments. He would thin the Grimm population, catch a criminal or two, or even help in the fields. Not once asking for payment, or acknowledged the praise given. If the people gave him coin for his work the hunter never took more then he needed to stay in town. The rest was given to the homeless or needy.

After his years of exile the former Arc knight's beliefs and convictions crumbled to dust. The knight now left with no name, no statues, no purpose. Maybe it was fate that lead the knight to drift near the towns and settlements the hunter frequent or coincidence. Then one day the knight after a long day working a field for an old farmer was drinking in the local tavern was approached by the hunter. He sat with the knight and spoke.

"Young knight you seem to be fallowing me," he jest.

"Not at all hunter. I have been avoiding the main capitals and larger towns," the knight replied plainly.

"Have you committed a crimes against them?" the hunter asked.

The knight paused for a moment before he answered. "I had lead a company of five hundred knights to their death. All in the name of glory. My greed and need for it has destroyed my name and had me exited from the lands of Arc. Now no lord or noble would allow me on their lands; even those I have helped before. The only thing that I am thankful for is my parents and siblings will not be shamed for my failure."

The hunter sat in silence and listened. After a moment he spoke once more. "You have seen how it is to live out here. Far away from nobles and lords honorable knights. I cannot say for other hunters, but for myself the people I help tend to make tall tales of my deeds. The glory you knights think we take for ourselves is just grateful peasants and farmers telling stories. People out here need heroes, and with most of the knight orders being the way they are. Hunters like me are the best option."

"I have noticed..." the knight took a swig of his mug. "I believed we are supposed to safeguard the helpless, protected the week, and speak only truth. Almost in every town I have been to the knights break ever promise made by taking our oaths. I do not know what to believe anymore."

The hunter looked over to the knight for a few moments before he finished his mug and spoke. "Come with me and maybe you'll find your belief once more." He stood up and walked to the door and out of the tavern.

The knight blinked a few times before finishing his own mug and fallowed the hunter.

And so after three years of his exile being alone the knight followed the hunter. The unlikely duo had traveled together for years learning from each other and of the worlds greatest threat. After five years both hunter and knight believed they had seen many horrendous, and heinous things. None but one other incident would ever come close in comparison. They were traveling to a settlement for from most lord and noble controlled lands, but on a major trade rout. The reason for this is that the population was mostly fannus.

For as long as the knight could remember he could not understand why people hated fannus. He saw no difference between human and fannus other then the obvious of course. Both lived and breathed, had souls, and hunted equally by the creatures of Grimm. So when he and his companion reached the hilltop overlooking the settlement they were shocked to the core to see it burning.

The duo without hesitation ran to the settlement to save as many people as possible. What they had expected was not what they saw. In the streets they saw human and faunas alike dead and slaughtered mercilessly. They saw knights as well and none appeared to have been slayed by Grimm.

From the bodies the exile had known that they came from the lands of Arc. All if not most had been knights from a very specific legion. The Thirteenth Legion of Arc, or as most would know them as The Blackstone Legion. Their leader known as the Blood-bathed Wolf, The Mistresses of Chaos, Lord Knight Apollyon Blackstone.

The young knight had once served under her and was instantly appalled by her methods. She took all sorts of criminals and thugs. Always claiming that humanity was nothing but that of wolves of war. And any who said other wise needed to be reminded of who they truly are, to be put in their proper place. Wolf or sheep that is how she saw the world, predator or pray, killer or victim.

To the knight for her to do this she would had to have earned a lot of power in the last eight years since his exile. Both Knight and Huntsman had decided long ago that those of the thirteenth needed to be stopped. Into the city they charged killing the remaining knights of Arc hunting survivors and earned allies from the local militia.

Though the knights of the thirteenth were criminals and scum many had their Aura still looked. The young exile knew this more then most when he still served under the deranged Lord Knight. Apollyon once said that only those that showed to be true wolves disserved the privilege to have their aura. The battle for the city was long and hard as knight and hunter made it to the thirteenth's camp. All had ended when the exile killed the knight commander of the attacking forces.

In the aftermath a fox fannus prisoner who used the attack to escape, and kill her captors had learned what had happened in the lands of Arc. Apollyon had killed the lords and nobles claiming the lands as the Kingdom of Blackstone. Their soul purpose was to bring the world to it's proper state. To remind humanity that their only purpose was to wage war, and bring chaos.

The exile was left with no choice but to prepare and build a force to stop the mad Lord Knight. So for four years the knight exile, the huntsman, and their new ally the fox fannus gathered an army.

They marched in to the lands once known as Arc. Their battles for the once prosperous lands were bloody and hard as they fought for every inch. While Blackstone army was far larger the exile's had more training and discipline. The battles were easily decided with the former knight's army slowly reclaiming land, and freeing the people from the madwoman. Soon those freed also joined the exile's ranks to farther bring an end to Apollyon's reign.

All their hardships, blood, tears, and sacrifices had allowed them to forced what remained of Apollyon's forces to Castle Blackstone. It is here that will decide the fate of the people of the former Arc lands. As the armies met in full combat the exile charged into Apollyon's throne room to face the Lady of the Blackstone Kingdom. Upon entering the madwoman turned her gaze to the exile.

"Ah… so it is you who has been causing such a fuss with my kingdom of wolves." Her tone was dismissive as if the former Arc Knight was nothing but a gnat.

The exile raised his sword and opened it's scabbard into a shield. Taking the stance that he had perfected over the years as a knight.

Apollyon laughed as she saw the stance. "Still you use the stance we created together so long ago. Do you wish to destroy me with our creation, with something that I know as well as I breath." Arrogance rolled off of her tone as she spoke and prepared her stance mirroring the exile.

No further words were exchanged between the two as they were not needed. In a single moment the world stood still as if the vary forces of nature waited with bated breath for what is to come. It was in this moment until the victor was decided there was peace, but as quickly as it started it ended. The exile and lord charged pushing their aura into their legs to further propel them into their enemy. Blades to shields, armor to strength, might to wit, skill to talent they fought from the throne room to the courtyards.

It was bloody, savage, and unrelenting to the point any and all that came near were ether cut down or brutally wounded. But like all fights to decide the fate of other it came to its final climax. In the fields that ones held the battle of the exiles and Apollyon's forces stood the two. The exile and his army behind him, and Apollyon across from him with her forces dead behind her.

Looking around her Apollyon laughed with madness leaking from her voice as she did. "To think that there were wolves in sheep's clothing among the weak and pathetic drivel subjects in my kingdom. Even more surprising is the animals are finally doing as they should." Her words met with glares by both human and fannus alike.

"It is over Apollyon! You have no more knights to fight for your cause! Surrender and pay the consciences of your actions!" The exile announced to the Lord Knight.

A moment had pass before she again laughed her madness clear as day. This action had mad many wary of the woman. "Do you really think you have won… you have killed the rabble that claim to be my army. You have faced the pariah that have cling to me so they may see themselves as powerful. No I have no need of them." With her final words her dark aura flared out into the night. Multiple streams of her aura shot straight up into the air and shattered into tens of hundreds of shards. As each shard landed in its place a wolf like humanoid being rose from it.

"I Apollyon Blackstone have ascended to a status even higher then the Grimm. I have unlocked the ability to manifest my soul in the physical realm. Before all who stand against me and my army of wolves!" The madwoman roared striking fear into the exile's army.

Only the former knight seem to remain calm at this revolution. The knight began to walk forward his aura began to flare out like Apollyon's earlier. It gave him a almost divine look as his white aura lit up the night.

"You are not the first nor are you the only one. I was exiled twelve years ago because I led a company of five hundred to their deaths. We charged into a horde of Grimm that outnumbered us a hundred to one. What no one but myself knew what had happened to the horde. On that that battlefield I awoken some semblance of myself, and slaughtered the entire horde."

The knights aura began to take the shape of armor that overlapped his own. Aura around his shoulder blades extend out into bird like wings.

 **BKOA Scene Change BKOA**

"And so our ancestor unleashed his power upon Apollyon and her wolf army, and destroyed her evil once and for all. With the madwoman gone the exile reclaimed the land in the name of Arc and is still the home to all those that carry our name. Though even to us what had happened when the exile unleashed his semblance is shaky at best. We of the family, and Knights of Arc will never forget Arthur Arc, First White Knight, First Lord Knight of Arc Citadel" The aged voice of Gabriel Arc told his grandson.

The young blonde blue eyed boy that sat next to him smiling with wide eyes at the tale. This was a ten year old Jaune Arc who had convinced his grandfather to take him along one of the Arc Citadel's weekly produce runs. They were on a train to Vale intending to resupply the many businesses that buy them from the Citadel. Not far from the ancestral home of the Arc family but still the farthest Jaune had ever been. Far enough to have his mother and sisters worry, and nearly stop him from going. It took his grandfather swearing to keep Janne by his side at all times, and his father asking Beacon to send a team to meet them. Specifically asking the Headmaster to send team ACWA (Aqua) his sister's team.

If Jaune remembered correctly it was his twin elder sisters Aliyce and Claire, and their teammates Whitney Load and Adriana Coast. They were all first years at Beacon Academy and were so far the number one team of their year. With that the Arc women let Jaune follow the older Arc.

What no one knew was that another was about to make a choice, and it would lead young Jaune on a path that he was never intended to take. Though he would eventually stand on a path against the one who made this choice. They didn't realize that if started to early he would tear them down from their thrones much quicker then intended. But that is not here in this moment.

"Grampa… when we get to Vale can we go to Beacon?" he asked with a child like excitement. "I want to see how to Become a Huntsmen!" He smiled wide.

The older Arc fringed a thinking pose and pretended to think it over. Jaune sat and watch his grandpa bouncing in his seat waiting with bated breath. Gabriel held the pose for a moment more before answering.

"I guess why not. It might help you convince your father to train you sooner rather then later."

Jaune whooped loudly and nearly jumped up with joy. "And then I could be a mighty White Knight like you and Dad." The elder Arc was faster then most his age would have thought. He placed his hand on Jaune shoulder and spoke in a serious tone.

"Just one moment squirt. Don't get ahead of me just yet? We are only going to look around after we finish our business in Vale." He smiled at the boys still smiling face.

"Okay grandpa." Anything was exiting to a ten year old like Jaune.

The older man just laughed at his grandson. "Always ready for an adventure. One of the reasons I love my family." He thought to himself.

The train then jerked violently almost sending the two Arcs crashing forward. It finally stopped as the train did as well. The older Arc already knew something was going on. He reached for the magnum Dust round revolver strapped to his right thigh and checked the chambers. Closing it quickly he looked to his grandson.

"Jaune no matter what happens do not leave this cabin." The elder told the young boy firmly.

As Gabriel walked down the cars he could see the other passengers were anxious at what was happening. Quickly he reassured them that he would look into the situation. As he moved to the cars holding the cargo of the train he could hear what sounded like moving boxes. With his back against the side of the door he opened it.

Dust rounds came flying through the opened door in rapid succession. The shooters stopped firing after a minute of continues fire and waited. When no one came in the leader sent one of his men to check it out. One of the robbers cautiously walked up to the door, and quickly swung from side to side checking the middle section between cars, and found no one. He turned back to the leader and shrugged his shoulders.

Quicker then the four could react the Arc came swing in from the roof of the car into one of the side doors and fired. The attack caught the robbers off guard they didn't use their aura to protect themselves and died from single shots. Gabriel waited a moment before he holstered his revolver. When he checked one of the downed robbers he was met with something that angered him.

Each man wore red coats, black clothing, and had full-face masks of creatures of Grimm. These were the traditional style of the Branwen Bandit Tribe. But the implication was not what angered him it was the symbol that each one had hidden on their bodies. He had only noticed it on the first body because the tail end of it was visible from the hole made by his shot. A symbol every generation of Arc had been told to look out for. The hollowed heart as his father and grandfather told him. The symbol of the witch and was once held by their greatest enemy.

As the elder Arc seethed in anger as another bandit came flying at him. Because of his age the older man was always on guard. He spun around dodging the reckless spear thrust, and pulled out a foot long rod. With a flick of his wrist the rod extended into a halberd with a wicked looking axe like hammer head, spear tip and back spike. Gabriel jumped out of the car to give him self more room to fight with his polearm.

The bandit came at the Arc with rapid thrusts of his spear. The aged knight backpedaled, deflected, and juked from side to side. Twisting two ends of his halberd shrunk into the size of a battle axe. He charged forward and slammed the bandit in the face with the axe shaft. The hit stunned the bandit allowing Gabriel to hook the man's leg and ground him. Stomping on his throat, and drawing his revolver firing the last two rounds into man head. He reloaded and holstered it once more.

Further down the train Gabriel could see eleven more bandits come toward him. He extended his axe back to its polearm mode, and with a twist of the axe head. Half of the shaft folded back with the back spike and spear tip retracted and shifted down the shaft to make iron sights. The axe head extended back to make a stock and opened a slot for the firing component. By inserting his revolver into the slot turning it into a mid to long range rife. In rapid succession he fired all six rounds down range taking out only one bandit.

Pulling his revolver handle back allowing the whole chamber to fall, and loading a new one. Once more he fired two more times before they got to close nearly taking his head. Quickly and with practiced ease he separated his weapons. Firing the last four rounds missing only one, but it didn't stop or deter the attackers. Holstering his gun, and block a downward slash from a katana with his halberd's shaft he noticed. The bandits had thrown away their masks each one looked like they had lost their minds.

"We will be rewarded for your death. The Lord Knight of Chaos shall return!" roared the bandit being held back by the halberd. Once more he shifted his polearm into battle axe mode, and shoved the man back.

The bandit words had greatly disturbed the Arc knight. To anyone else it would seem like the men had lost their minds, but to an Arc the men had made a very dangerous deal. As he move, dodge, and spun out of the men's fire and melee attacks. He never noticed he had someone watching when he shouldn't be.

 **BKOA With Jaune BKOA**

Young Jaune really tried to do as he was told he really did. But being ten years old, hearing every adventure his parents and grandfather has had over the years, and just to active for his own good. He decided to go look and watch his grandpa in action. Slowly moving down the cars as not to alert the guards and other passengers. Following the sound of gun fire and fighting.

He found one of the cargo cars and ignored the bodies to look outside and see his grandpa. Watching as the elder Arc ducked, dived, and dodged in and out of the bandit's attacks. As he watched he got excited and made a choice that would forever altered his fate. In another life Jaune would not have followed his grandfather and the bandits would not have chosen to attack this train. A world where the Arc name had faded and nearly forgotten by this time. But that's nether here nor there is it.

"Show them what a Arc knight is made of grandpa!" cheered the young Arc.

"Jaune!" roared the elder Arc as he saw his grandson watching from the cargo car.

This lack of attention caused by Jaune cheering allowed one of the bandits to knock the elder Arc down. At that same moment every other bandit jumped to finish the downed knight. And in this moment the young Arc realized he had made a terrible mistake.

The world around him slowed, and faded into darkness. All he could see was his grandfather laying on the ground with ten weapons aiming to kill him. Than everything faded into a black void where there was no sound, no light, nothing but Jaune. He could feel the tears falling down his face and hear his sobbing, but everything seemed to come out slow. The air was thick almost like everything was crashing down onto him. His breath came in quick short busts like he was hyperventilating.

"Ease your mind young Arc. This place is a safe haven. You are safe." A calming voice called out to Jaune.

"I… I didn't… listen and now… grandpa's…" he hiccupped and subbed.

"He's not dead… at least not yet that is." The voice continued. "You see young Arc someone had made a choice. That choice has lead those bandits to attack your train. And ultimately lead you to me young Arc."

"Who are you?" asked the ten year old. The Voice chuckled at Jaune's curious nature.

"That is not important just yet." The Voice sound as if it was smiling. "You see you must make a choice right now Jaune."

"A choice?" Jaune was not sure what the voice was going on about.

"Yes Jaune, a choice. Will you stand there and watch as your grandfather dies. Or will you choose to save him." The Voice layed the options before Jaune.

"I…" the boy started but was stopped.

"But understand this Jaune for each choice comes consequence. The first will lead you to be a great white knight that will surpass your ancestors. The other will insure you will never be a white knight." The Voice had spoken with a serious tone.

Jaune now confused he didn't care for one of the choices and made it known. "I don't care I'll save my grandpa even if it means I will never be a White Knight."

The Voice just chuckled at the child. "Very well young Arc. The power that is rightfully yours…" a ball of white outlined with black energy floated in front of Jaune. "take it and change the world."

Jaune reached for the ball and touched it. Within moments the power entered into Jaune and spread throughout his body. It suddenly exploded out of the young Arc and flushed the dark world away.

The bandits and elder Arc never noticed or realized what had happened. All Gabriel saw was one moment he was about to be impaled by nine weapons, and the next a flash of white light throwing all the bandits away. As he regained his bearings he propped himself up using his axe. For the first time in a long time he found himself socked and at a loss for words.

Before Gabriel his grandson stood at the ready with eight ethereal blades floating and spinning around them. Each blade take the shape of a two handed longsword very similar to one the Gabriel had not seen in some time. From the patterns of the blades flight they were creating a protective line to keep the bandits from coming any closer. The one thing that bothered the elder Arc was the specter that seemed to stand in the same place as his grandson.

Standing tall with bright white armor the figure held itself almost arrogantly. Two avian like wings each was at least twenty feet long stretched out to give a intimidating look. All in all it looked like the way all Arc's semblance that take a angelic like form. But what bothered the elder Arc was as all previous Arc aura was pure white he could see the black that outlined Juane's. The wisp like ends of his grandson's aura was as black as night, and gave everyone nearby a feeling of dread.

Arc's bring calm to their allies and demand respect from their enemies with their aura alone. And yet Jaune's aura made him feel empowered almost arrogantly, but from the looks of the bandits were as if they had looked into the face of death. Though the feeling didn't last long as one of the bandits shook it off and charged the young Arc. In sync both specter and his grandson moved effortlessly out of the way of the blind charge. Jaune held out his hand with the specter doing the same in perfect sync. In the specters right hand a ninth ethereal blade formed and a shield in its left.

This is the semblance all Arcs are known for. Divinity, the ability to turn ones aura into a construct of armor and empower one's weapons. To the scale of near divine power, but very limited to simply allow the Arc control of a battlefield. All are the same, but different for all those previous. Once mastered every Arc's aura takes the form of a divine being. Arthur Arc their founder took the form of the Archangel Michael. Gabriel despite his name takes the form of the ancient Shinto God Tsukuyomi. His form looking like the ancient Samurai Warriors of old. His son Michael had the form of the Archangel Gabriel ironically. But his grandson's form was one he had never seen anything like this. Obviously his form was an angel, but he had never seen any like this one in any of the Arc's ancient records of divine beings. His movements flowed flawlessly and gracefully in an confident unhindered way that seemed almost arrogant.

In a flash of movement he could barley see the specter in perfect sync with Juane slashed at the attacking bandit. As the bandit froze in place Jaune and the specter walked away with an regale stride. Moments later the bandit dropped to his knees spewing blood from a large gash on his chest, and fell dead. Eerily enough Jaune began to chuckle sounding like two people in sync.

"You want to bring back the knight lord of chaos. You will have to cut me down first before you have any sliver of a chance to do that." Jaune's dual voice sent shivers down everyone's spine.

It was said in legends that the Arc's divinity was more then just mere power of divine scale. That when an Arc used his divine form they actually connect to the divine being. The Arc's that have Divinity know that it is true. All of them could feel the guiding hands of the being, could hear their voices, and feel their essence protect them. Gabriel could hear his grandsons voice, but the second was that of a woman. One that was old and ancient like the feeling of coming before time itself. This only further unsettle him of the divine that Jaune connected too.

"Who are you divine scum," roared one of the bandits.

Faster then any could see the specter shot forward and held the bandit by the throat a foot off the ground.

"So the witch is aware of what divinity is capable of," amusement played on the dual voiced Jaune. "I'll give you a hint… I am the warden that claims all you undesirables," all could swear they could hear the smile the divine no doubt wearing.

Gabriel's eye shot open wide at the phrase as fear passed threw the bandits, and a flash of light flooded the field blinding any who looked over.

 **BKOA Scene Change BKOA**

A red portal opened near one of the train cars. Moments later a woman stepped out of the portal. She wore a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets, with fingerless gloves underneath.

An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles a creature of Grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance.

Looking over she could see one of the bandits with a look of disgust. "I warned you taking an Arc train was a bad idea," she stated to no one in particular.

She continued down the line seeing the damage caused by her men. As she reached the last cargo car in the line she found an interesting sight. A blonde and blue eyed young boy most likely Michaels son stood over one of her men. The other eight were layed out with ethereal blades berried in their chest that were slowly fading away. She could also see the mostly faded specter that was most likely the boys divine form. What disturbed her was the look in the boy's eyes and the pure black wings on the specter.

Once the boys aura receded he remained on shaky legs before passing out. Behind the boy she could see Gabriel Arc down on one knee using his battle axe as a cane. Seeing no need to remain she began to turn away before the sound of a gun being cocked stopped her. Turning her head back to the Arcs she could see Gabriel with his revolver drawn and aimed at her.

"I taught you to finish what you start Raven. You don't get to walk away traitor," the elder Arc was trembling from exhaustion.

"These men attacked without my permission and against my orders," the now revealed Raven stated.

"So you were supposed to have waited for you mistress order. The witch promised to some how bring back your ancient Master of Chaos," despite his shaky voice spoke with anger.

"What are you going on about Master Arc?" a little confused at his words. "Have you finally gone senile while I was away," she chuckled to herself.

"You tell me why your men posses her mark!?" That actually caught her off guard.

"What… I would never make deals with the witch. You really have lost it." She was not liking where this was going.

The Arc paused at her genuine confusion before he laughed as he realized what has happened. "It seems like what I've always said has come true. You mentality of only the strong survive and the weak die has blinded you from what has happened right under your nose. Look at your 'men' Raven. They all have her mark."

Raven was just going to ignore the clearly senile Arc, but decided to humor the old man. If only too rub the man's age in his face. She looked over one of the men that had his chest slashed open. Admiring the clean but brutal attack clearly not one made by Gabriel's usual style. Then she froze; despite it covered in blood and sliced in half she could see it. The hallowed heart right over the man's heart. Quickly she checked every last one of the men from her tribe. And every last one had it in the same place.

She was sure that none of them had that mark, none of them were so weak as to side with the witch. Strength never lied they would never been so tempted.

"This is impossible… they would… I was sure…" for the first time in a long time she had doubt.

"You so sure about you way of life now Raven," the elder Arc chuckled.

"I need…" she quickly attempted to turn away determined to get to the bottom of this revelation. She was stopped though by the sound of several guns being cocked.

Looking around she saw two blonde girls one having red highlights in her hair. The one with the highlights was most likely Michael's eldest, she wore traditional Arc Knight armor with a few extra attachments. She also had an ADR type 22 leveled at her head.

The other blonde looked like she wore the Arc Rouge style armor and looked armed to the teeth. She must have had every conceivable weapon for her class of fighting. Knives by the dozens, long daggers, pouches for all assortments of bombs, Raven could see a coil of rope most likely a rope dart. And a drum loaded automatic crossbow aimed right at her vitals.

She could also see two others in the back with one holding what looked like a rocket launcher, and the other with a sniper. In her opinion if she had not had such a offsetting revelation like the one she just had she would not have been caught off guard. Though she knew she could take all of them. They were still just hunters in training and had no chance against a true huntress like herself. Just as she was too attack and escape she was stopped by a claymore blade being placed on her shoulder.

"Going somewhere Rae," came an all too familiar voice for Raven.

Turning to looked down the blade to its wielder she saw a white hooded cloak and silver eyes. She cursed internally at the situation she had found herself in.

"Hello partner," Raven could hear the irritation in her voice.

"Its been some time Summer," Raven tried to no too provoke the preverbal beast that is Summer Rose.

"Yes it has… we have a lot to catch up on," the sickeningly sweet tone of Summer actually made Raven whimper in fear. Let anyone and everyone know that Summer was not some one too cross lightly.

 **BKOA Scene Change BKOA**

Jaune could not remember what happened after the voice spoke to him. As he awoke in a white room that kind of looked like a hospital. He could see other beds, but no one there. As he got out of the bed he was in he had the feeling like someone was calling him. Looking around he saw on a table near a door he could see an object on the table. Walking up to it he saw a sword that looked like the one his father uses.

Crocea Mors his father told him it had been in their family for generations. It was simple arming sword with a blue hilt, and the white sheath opened into a heater shield baring the Arc crest. This one on the other hand had a black as night scabbard, but he could see the small section of the gold Arc crest that always shows just like Crocea Mors. Without thought he reached out and grabbed the sword.

The moment he touched the scabbard he swore he felt complete and content. It didn't feel as heavy as his fathers sword allowing him to easily take it off the table. Not really needing any effort he drew the sword. Unlike his fathers sword this had an ash gray hilt wrap, but the same gold guard. He was stunned by the blades beauty. It was simple forged blade, but the metal was black and shined so ominously in the moonlight. Without a second thought he found the mechanism to open the scabbard. A heater shield exactly the same as his father's opened up in his left. Then he noticed the sword had a switch too. Flipping it the sword blade extended to thirty five inches and the hilt gained a few inches as well. The swords guard opened up into a more intricate design that also allowed Dust Crystals to be loaded into it.

All in all it was now a two handed long sword that allowed Dust effects along the blade for more power to ones blows. Jaune could see what looked like an engraving on the blade now that it was fully extended.

"Aequitas in Veritas… Justice in Truth," he remembered the lessons given to him by his elder sisters and mother.

Then it hit him it was night time, and his grandpa and him were suppose to be home right now. Hastily he returned the sword and shield into its default form and ran out the room. Never once noticing a pair of eyes watching him from the corner of the room, or the smell of fresh coffee in the air.

As he ran down the halls of where ever he was aimlessly just hoping to run into his grandpa. He heard voices nearby and stopped near a door. Listening in he could hear one of his elder sisters.

"Grandfather are you sure that is what you saw?" asked the eldest Arc child.

Jaune at this point got his ear against the door. He had to maneuver right as not to bang his new sword against it.

"But that would mean…" the voice of Jaune's father threw him for a loop.

"Yes son… Jaune will never be a White Knight." The finality in his grandfathers voice broke the child.

He understood the consequences of his choice, but none the less he was a child that just had his dream ripped away from him. To have his grandfather; his idol confirm it made it all the more heartbreaking. With tears in his eyes he ran down the hall away from the door not hearing the rest of the conversation between his family members.

He kept running until he found himself in an arena like area. The sounds of battle was what caught his attention as he moved forward. From where he stood he could see a woman in red and black fighting another wearing a white hooded cloak. The one in red and black had a red Odachi blade and was blocking the woman in white's red glowing claymore sword. The two continued to bounce around meeting blow for blow until the woman in white called to stop.

The one in white pulled out a scroll and was talking for a moment. As she closed it she looked the one in red and black, and said something he couldn't hear then disappeared in a whirlwind of rose pedals. He turned away to leave until a voice stopped him.

"You know child it's impolite to spy on people."

Jaune turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the woman in black and red right next to him. He never heard or saw her move to next to him.

"S-sorry I just got lost and…" he tailed off as he thought of his family's talk moments before.

"You're not a strong as I thought you were. How disappointing." The woman's dismissive tone would have normally bring a child to tears. For Jaune it upset him deeply.

"Strength alone means nothing without purpose." Jaune's even tone caught the woman off guard.

"Even as children you Arc's and your idealistic views blind you to the truth of the world. Only the strong survive in the world and the weak die." She said with a tone of fatality to in her opinion correct the child's foolish views of the world.

"Only because the strong are too much of cowards to do what is right." His tone get steadily more heated.

That caught the woman further off guard. Had this child just called her a coward, and had the audacity to sound like he was scolding her. She would correct that and show this naive Arc the truth of the world before it swallowed him up.

"You have a sword young Arc." She stated as she notices what he was carrying. "If you really believe your own words prove it. Show me what it really means to be strong." She smirked knowing the boy had no training. He would back off and prove her point. A little underhanded to do to a child, but necessary in her opinion.

To her surprise and shock the boy drew his sword and walked out to the center of the arena. She hummed with slight approval at the boy owning up to his word. Not that it would make a difference. She was a huntress with years of experience in this dark world. He was nothing but a child with a lot of aura and a powerful semblance.

Drawing her Odachi from her rotary chamber sheath. Using a low grade red dust blade for this child. She would definitely not want the Arc matriarch coming after her if she hurt the boy to seriously.

"What's your name Arc? I'm Raven Branwen." If only to show respect to the Arc family name.

"Jaune Arc." He answered knowing it was meant to show that it was a serious matter. Jaune opened his shield and tried to mimic his father's stance.

The boy's sloppy stance, light grip on the sword hilt, and struggle to hold the shield properly was further proof of a mere foolish boy. She decided to end it quickly and cleanly. Charging forward and with a heavy horizontal slash she knocked the boy back nearly ten feet off his feet. The boy slid on his back a foot or two more before he stopped and stayed layed out. Raven merely shook her head as she turned away, and about to sheath her blade before the boy's voice stopped her.

"We're not done yet." Jaune called out.

Turning back she could see the boy use his sword to get back up to his feet. She could see his white aura begin to incase him. Not paying attention to the black wisp ends of it. No her attention was on the eight humanoid figures holding the eight ethereal blades to his sides. The one though that had her worried was the ninth that stood with Jaune. Its form now more clear then when Gabriel told her of it.

Standing at least six one, its armor now more pronounced, and showed a very feminine figure. That threw her for a loop, because all Arc knights throughout history had their divine form match their gender. The divine being match to a T to the Arc that used it. Why was this boy on the other hand different. Though what made her nervous and actually feel a little intimidated was the black avian wings on the angelic figure. She had always thought the Arc's that had angelic divines only had white wings.

"Why was this one's wings black as night?" the thought racked her brain to no end.

Staring straight at Raven the boy's eyes began to glow with his aura. Quicker than she thought the boy was capable of charged at her with the specter encasing him. Raising her blade to block the attack she was shock further when he cut right through it. Hopping back she switch out her cut blade for another higher grade blade. This one being blueish white for ice Dust using it to hinder the boy's movements by creating ice patches as she slashed the ground, and dodged.

This however after some time proved useless as she notice the boy's feet never once touched the ground that was frozen. She cursed as she dodged another slash at her head by the boy. As she swapped out another blade one of the other figures charged at her. Dodging at the last second she cut the basic specter in half and seemingly dispelled it. Now it was just the boy and the last seven specters. This gave Raven a sense of vigor as she now knew that the other specters were easily defeated.

Using more aura than she had ever intended to use for the boy allowed her to almost instantaneously dispel the seven specters. Now it was just the boy and her though he had made her use more aura than what was necessary for a child. But it seemed the boy was intent to leave her in a stupor for the rest of the night. She watched as the arming sword he held shifted into a two handed longsword.

He folded the shield and stabbed it into the ground leaving it standing straight up. Sliding the guard against the scabbard opening a Dust Crystal was shot into the sword's Dust Chamber. Now the blade began to glow with a red tint as the Dust effect spread throughout the blade.

It wasn't noticeable before, but now with Dust in the guard chamber intricate marking began to glow with the Dust. All in all it gave the black blade a very beautiful and intimidating look like no other. Jaune them entered into a stance that Raven had not seen before laying his sword flat side along his left forearm, parallel to his shoulders, and widen his footing to bring his center of mass slightly lower. It was a more stable stance then the one he attempted to mimic from memory alone.

He lunged forward using his weight to put more power into his trusting stab. Raven deflected it to her right sending the blade and boy almost flying in the direction. Unfortunately for her Jaune used the momentum to spin completely around into a fast horizontal slash. She managed to block barely avoiding being slashed in the torso. And with more effort than she thought should be needed for a child shoved him back forcing him away.

Thinking she had time to catch her breath loosen her stance, but kept her guard up. She watched as the boy raised his blade up in the air straight up, and slashed downward vertically. Raven's eyes widen in shock as a fiery crescent blade of energy came flying at her. Hoping to the side barely dodging the fast moving attack she was nearly cut by the boy coming at her from above. When she blocked his downward slash though the red glowing black blade cut halfway threw her own.

It was in that moment the world around her began to fade into black. She now felt like she was somewhere else entirely. Raven knew what had happened she had this happen before when she once fought Gabriel Arc. When an Arc who has a strong connection to their divine being and is emotionally invested in a fight as equally as their opponent. They catch a glimpse into a possibility of one's life. The last time this happened both her and the Arc elder had a conflict of views not to different from the one she shared with Jaune. She was still a student at Beacon then just about to graduate and her views of the world had irritated the elder Arc for the last time.

What she saw then was a glimpse of herself holding a blonde baby girl that faded as soon as she saw it. Gabriel had told her as soon as she came too that not all glimpses come true; something about nothing is set in stone and it was only a possibility. Though a year later to her surprise after dating Taiyang for almost two years she was pregnant, and gave birth to the blonde in her glimpse of possibility. For a year she was married to Tai and cared for Yang.

When she finally returned to being a huntress she realized she felt sluggish and weaker than she should be. She had nearly died facing against some sort of monster in wolf like armor that was not a Grimm, but a beast of a man. He had remained her of the truth of the world that she had denied as she raised Yang. So without a word or warning she left. At one point she had thought to take Yang with her, but changed her mind. Let Tai and Beacon teach her to be strong and when her daughter was ready she would bring her into the tribe. Raven knew she would have never made a decent mother anyways.

To tainted by the truth of the world around her, and would have ended up getting both of them killed before child was old enough to walk. She did try to get her brother to come with her as well. He just laughed thinking she was joking until he realized she wasn't. Said that one of these day she was going to face someone, or something more stubborn than her; and will have to choose something really stupid to make up for it. Like the drunk knew anything that was to come.

Shaking off her thoughts she looked around for what this glimpse was. Stopping when she saw what appears to be a ten year old blonde girl with lilac colored eyes.

"Yang…" she couldn't take her eyes of her daughter. "is this how she looks like now." She smiled at how her little dragon was coming along.

It happened faster than Raven could react, and was forced to watched as a familiar Odachi blade pierced through Yang's heart from behind. Yang had turned her head to see who had done it and seemed to tense up at who she saw.

"Mommy…" Yang's voice came out hurt and shocked in every aspect.

Raven was in no better condition at her daughter's apparent death by her hands. As if to add insult to injury she saw her mask come out off the darkness next the Yang's head. Raven's heart stopped when her other self raised her daughter up with the sword. She than grabbed the child's chin as to make her face forward and began to speak.

"I sorry little dragon your to weak to be my daughter. Best you die by my hand than by the hand of this cruel world." The other Raven sounded distant and uncaring of what she had just done. Letting the child fall to the ground before her as she violently ripped her blade out.

Looking at her daughter Raven could see that the girls gaze was on her. Her heart began to brake as she watch Yang reach out to her with tears in her eyes. Without a second thought she ran up to the vision of her daughter and held her close.

"Yang look at me baby, look mommy's here. Stay with me my little dragon. Please stay with me." She was desperately pleading. Everything within these glimpses seemed so vivid and real. Her heart had shattered when her child went limp in her arms. She could feel the warmth actually leave Yang's body as she hugged her as tightly against herself as possible.

"It was necessary…" came the distant tone of her other self.

Turning to look at the vision she was stunned at what she saw. Her other had her mask off and bared upon her forehead was the mark of the hollowed heart.

"Salem had plans for her." She said as seventeen year old version of Yang walked out of the darkness. She had a cybernetic right arm and had a hollowed heart mark on her own forehead.

 **BKOA Scene Change BKOA**

Raven shot up into a sitting position on one of the beads in Beacon's infirmary. Looking around it took her a moment to get her bearings before she finally relaxed. She sniffled a little as some tears escaped her shut eyes. A voice caught her off guard again for the umpteenth time tonight.

"That glimpse must have been ether super great, or absolutely terrifying. I don't think I've ever seen you this close to crying." The voice spoke from her right side. She turned to see Summer walking in with Gabriel.

To the two that entered surprise as soon as Summer sat next to Raven the normally stoic woman all but lunged at her. She had berried her face in her partner's stomach and began to sob while cling to the white themed women like a life line. The elder Arc and white rose shared a look of worry. What ever she saw was enough to bring the ever unbreakable resolve of Raven Branwen; to a sobbing mess must have been world ending bad.

Through Summer's shirt and fits of sobbing Raven had told them what she had seen. To say the other two huntsmen were stunned would be an understatement. Summer was at a loss for words, but she quickly formed a plan.

"Rea how about we go see Yang. Maybe if you seeing her for yourself may put you in a better mood," she suggested for more then the reason she had stated.

"I do…" Raven trailed off. She was very apprehensive about the prospect of see her daughter especially after horrifying glimpse into a possible future.

Summer knew this was coming, and had a plan already set into place. "Look Raven… just come and see her in person. You can wear your mask if it makes you feel any better."

Reluctantly she agreed with a nod, and after a few moments of calming down looked to the elder Arc.

"Master Arc… the glimpse… it felt darker then when we fought?" she was asking why was Jaune different.

The Arc leaned back on his chair next to Jaune's bed. After a thinking on if he should tell them turned to face the women and spoke.

"Juane is different than any Arc knight that has come before. He apparently was never meant to be a Arc White Knight. No… he is much more he is… A Black Knight of Arc."

 **BKOA Chapter End BKOA**

 **D.C.: Hey every one that is the end of the chapter.**

 **(Dodges down narrowly misses being sliced in the head) (he looks to see Raven with her sword looking very mad)**

 **Hmm… seems like my fail-safes have failed. I wonder how that happened.**

 **Summer: Raven found that strange box in the backroom labeled failsafe, smashed it with her fist.**

 **D.C.: And here I thought that no one would touch it.**

 **(he dodges again)**

 **Well that's out of the ideals to use for extreme cast members.**

 **(dodges again)**

 **That was a brand spanking new piece of equipment. Oh well… didn't seem like it would work on some people.**

 **(dodged out of being bisected)**

 **Raven: Stay still you sadistic bustard! Where do you get off doing that to Yang in any form, or me for that matter.**

 **D.C.: That's the thing isn't it. In some form or way what I write is a possiblity in the theory when it comes to the multiverse and parallel dimensions.**

 **Gabriel: Raven let it go. In here he as powerful as a god.**

 **Raven: (reluctantly sheaths her blade) Gods can die as well.**

 **D.C.: That we can agree on. So Gabriel do you mind sighing us out.**

 **Gabriel: We hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Black Knight of Arc. Please leave a review if you wish, and we hope you tune in for our next chapter.**

 **DRAGO OUT**


	2. The Black Knight LegendBalance Shift

**Drago Cresta: Hello Readers Chapter 2 is here.**

 **Gabriel: Is this whole opening side talk really necessary Drago?**

 **D.C.: Not really but its fun. I just like the idea of interacting with everyone before we get down to the hard work of…**

 **(giant three headed dog comes running by with what appears to be a young man wearing a straw hat in one of its jaws screaming)**

 **(a group of young adults with a walking skeleton, robot, and a creature that looks like a humanoid reindeer child followed)**

 **(a moment later a man in gray colored military fatigues and a woman with blood red hair wearing shinobi gear (Naruto Style) came to a stop in front of Drago)**

 **Man in Fatigues: Sorry Drago kind of had an incident with well you know.**

 **D.C.: I can see and I know. Kaiden, Kana, if it's not to much trouble can you keep them in the side room for the other stories. They really would mess up a lot of things if they do get into the actual stories. (motioning to the man and woman respectively)**

 **Kana: We'll try but that is a lot to ask for when it comes to those idiots. You saw the swordsman was laughing his as off while he ran along with them right. Surprised he didn't wonder off in the last couple of side rooms stories earlier as he did.**

 **D.C.: That is surprising… just do your best, but the room they headed off to should be much easier it the one with Claire and her gang.**

 **Kaiden: Oh thank the Divine! Some back up would be really helpful right now. Later boss.**

 **Kana: You look good in that dragon hoodie, and love the headphones.**

 **Kaiden: Kana!**

 **Kana: Right… Ja Ne Drago!**

 **Gabriel: Do I want to know what that was?**

 **D.C.: No, that's their problem at the moment. So shall we start!**

 **Gabriel: (shrugged and nods)**

 **Drago Cresta dose not own the rights to RWBY or the elements used from For Honor. They belong to their respective creators and brands. Please we hope you enjoy chapter two**.

The dreams we have always seem to disappear come the next time we wake. Is it that we are afraid of what our dreams say about us, or are we afraid to admit that our dreams say more of what we truly want. That or is it we are not as we seem to believe we are in them.

\--Dreams we have

 **Chapter 2 The Black Knight Legend/Balance Shift**

A young man with blond hair and blue eyes was tending to a horse as he seemed distracted. So much so he did not see the fully armored Knight that had entered the stable. The knight had called out to the boy and was answered with silence. The knight shook his head and smacked the boy on the back of his head.

"Squire you supposed to pay attention when someone enters the stables." The knight scolded his squire.

"Sorry Lord Knight Cross… I will pay more attention tomorrow sir. The boy replied as he rubbed where the knight had hit him.

"Still thinking of how to impress your father child?" the lord knight asked as he watch the boys reaction.

"No sir… my birth father made it clear that his son born from his wife would be the next Lord of Arc lands. He was content to insure his illegitimate son would remain with his illegitimate sister, and far away as to not shame his bloodline. As far as I'm concern my mother is Silvia Redcliff and her daughters the only family I need." The blonde teen spoke with venom.

The Knight Lord said nothing as he moved to the other side of the horse. The knight mounted his stead and gestured the young man to do the same with one of the others in the stable. Confused for a moment the young man did as he was told and followed the knight out of the camp. They we're silent for some time before the knight spoke.

"If it means anything to you Silvia would have made a better Arc Lady then her brother. Calin has to much ambition for his own good and an ego to match unfortunately. Lord Casadus was the same as his son. It is the reason much of this is smaller then what it should be." The knight motioned to the land around them.

"Both to busy trying to put the land under their iron grip instead of talk and unite them. The creatures of Grimm hunt us no matter our allegiance or who we serve. They are the real threat, not some scandal between nobles and lords."

"Arthur I took you under my wing not because of lineage, but because I believe you are destined for something great. Don't let the lip flapping of Court Ladies and chamber maidens paint you opinion. We are Knights," the Knight Lord trailed off waiting for the squire to finish it.

"We speak truth even if leads to our death. We do not spread false words, or speak them unless founded." Arthur answered his Lord's silent question.

The lord chuckled and smiled before he spoke. "I will make a knight out of you one day boy. You may continue your ride, a little more practice would be prudent for you."

The Knight Lord galloped away to do some business for his temporary camp. Arthur on the other hand was lost in thought as he rode at a normal pace. So much so as he passed by a farm he did not see the shooting star that was coming in his direction. He was only aware when it crashed not fifty feet away from him startling both him and the horse. The horse had reared up in fear and threw off the shocked young man. He stood up and shook his head clear of his dizziness from the fall. He could see his stead was in a panic and promptly calmed the mount down.

Looking around he could see the smoke the bellowed out of the hole created from the fallen star. Too curious for his own good the squire walked over to the hole to look down into it. The smoke blocked his view of the star and irritated his senses. He tried his best to move ever so slightly to peer through the smoke, only for his shifting to cause the ground under him to collapse. He fell nearly eight feet down into the hole onto his backside. Groaning with discomfort and a bit of pain he stood back up.

He could see that the star had cut a trench into the farm land. Fallowing the trail and found an interesting sight. It was a ball of rock about two feet in diameter smoldering in the trench. On closer inspection he could see that it looked more like metal than rock.

"Boy what are you doing here." A man most likely the farmer that worked the land.

Arthur had explained what had happed making the farmer call the blacksmith who was now examining the fallen star. The smith looked at the rock over and over he looked as if it was nothing. The squire knew better he could see the greed that in the smiths eyes.

"It's just a lump of rock no good for anything but to gather moss. I take it and rid of it in the near by river." The aspiring knight could hear the lie in the smith's tone.

"Then I'll take it if you're going to just throw it away." Arthur cut in quickly.

"Run along boy this dose not involve you." The smith tried too shoo the boy away.

"Hey I found the star first don't I get a chance to have it." Something about it called out to him.

"Boy it is just a rock and serves no propose to any one…" he looked over Arthur and slightly sneered. "And aren't you suppose to be picking up after some knight… squire."

Arthur could see the man try and use his apparently silver tongue to insure he got the fallen star. The squire would not have it though. "Clearly your lying about the star just being a rock. I could see the star if heated right would make fine steel ingots, and not just any old steal but true black steal. Legends say that gods and demons alike would use the steal made of stars like this one."

The smith enraged that the boy ousted him reached for his sword only to have an arrow grazed his hand. All in the trench looked in the direction it had come from and saw a finely dressed young lady holding her bow and another arrow. She rode a black stead and had to heavily armored knights as her escort. She replaced her second arrow into her quiver, hooked her bow onto her horse and dismounted.

"Smith you know better than too harm a squire of Lord Holden Cross do you not?" her words and tone were smooth and refined.

"Now you wish to take the star as well as the squire, but both of you forget who owns the lands." The two bowed along with the farmer to the clearly young noble woman.

"Rise." Her order was crisp and curt of that of a noble. "Smith you had right to it…"

Quickly the smith moved to take the star, but was stopped by the knight escorts of the young noble.

"I was not done speaking Smith." Her even but angry tone sent shivers down the three's commoners spines. "Had you not tried to lie about its value we would not have a problem. So as punishment for lying the squire will be the one to take it." She said with a tone of finality.

The smith knew better then to fight against the nobles decision and left muttering the whole way back to his shop. Arthur had blinked a moment before he realized what had happened. He bowed and thanked the noble lady for allowing him to have the fallen star.

"It is nothing though it would have been a benefit to have the smith take it, and make black steal ingots for one of my knights or myself a fine blade or armor. He had lied unfortunately most likely to sell them for pounds of gold." She spoke with a sigh and shook her head.

"Oh well… what is done is done. Lady Alice Blackthorn." The noble woman introduced herself.

Arthur Redcliff." He replied in kind.

The young lady looked at him with a raised brow. "Don't you mean Arc. Clearly you are a son of Arc."

"I am not a son he claims." His frown clearly shown.

"You very honest young Arc. Some may find that some truths are meant to be kept." She ignored the subtle glare the squire sent her way as she went back to her horse and waited. "But as knights we are compelled to speak truth. And from you I can see you find justice in truth."

It took a moment but the unspoken order was clear as to what she wanted. Moving quickly he helped the noble lady mount her stead. The whole time she made sure to keep her hand on the squire. Sometime making it seem more intimate than it should leaving the young squire confused and irritated at her teasing. Once mounted the young lady just smirked at the squire arrogantly knowing very well what she was doing. Her smirk softened to a smile as she and her escorts turned to leave.

"I will send some servants with a cart to help you take your spoils to Lord Cross camp." As she and her knights began to move forward she turned to look at Arthur. "I will be keeping an eye on you young Arc… you intrigue me." And with that she rode off to her fort.

The young squire just shook his head at the thoughts that came with her not so subtle statement as he went and brought his horse over. He stood there staring at the fallen star as he pulled out a rolled up parchment and opened it. On the sheet of parchment were sets of complex equations and drawn designs for mechanisms. In the center of it all was a drawing of a sword and shield. He stared at the drawing a moment before he leaned against his horse to pulled out a quill and ink pot to write something at the top.

"Aequitas in Veritas." He smiled as he found a perfect name for his sword.

 **BKOA Scene Change BKOA**

Jaune could not understand he had just seen his ancestor speaking to who he could only assume would be his greatest enemy. As he became more aware of his surroundings he realized his eyes were closed, and he was laying in a bed. Just as he was about to open his eyes he heard his grandfather talking.

"Jaune's connection to his divine is so much more then any Arc that has come before him. White Knights like Michel and myself can only feel and sometimes hear the divine we fight with. For Jaune he can not only do the same and more, but he could actually be a vessel for them." Gabriel's tone was calm and even.

"Vessel?!" Raven uttered in shock.

"Them as in more then one?!" came a thired voice Jaune did not recognize.

"We Arc's know this because it was Arthur himself wrote it down and is passed from one Arc head to the next. He saw in a glimpse of possibility of an Arc Knight in black armor fighting against the Grimm witch with nine ethereal divine beings. The power given in order to end the nightmare of the creatures that hunt us all. It is with the Black Knight we are saved or ruined, salvation or damnation. That at least is all that is legible on the old journal from the era." The elder Arc stated.

It was silent once more until a fourth voice spoke. Making what the other adults jump in shock and awe from the sounds they made.

"Why was such a legend kept a secret?" the fourth voice asked.

"It wasn't always…" Gabriel trailed off. "when it was common knowledge to at least only within Arc Citadel every one assumed the Black Knight would be Joan Arc."

"As in Joan of Arc Citadel, Liberator and Savior of Arcadia! War Heroine of the War of Founding!" the third voice all but shouted in excitement.

Gabriel chuckled at the woman. "Yes the same ancestor of mine that helped found the Kingdom of Vale. She possessed all the traits of a Black Knight, a strong connection to her divine, the ability to not only hear but speak to her. All but the strength to call upon eight others. The Arc's then thought it would come with time, and it was she that was destined to end the Grimm." He paused with sorrow in his tone.

"They pushed to hard and expected to much that at the end she was vulnerable. As stated in the history books they feared her power and was burned at the stake. Her last words were not of anger or hate, but that of forgiveness." His tone sad but proud.

"I always wondered why didn't the Arc Knights destroy Vale for that?" The third voice asked.

"The Arc's knew that they had brought that fate onto her. They understood that they had done wrong by her by making her more feared then loved. Even to this day we sill blame our selves for leading her to her death."

"It never ceases to amaze me… no matter the transgression the Arc family will always forgive before you destroy." The fourth voice spoke.

"Unfortunately Ozpin you are one of the few that even remember that of us. Most these days only believe we are ether biding our time to take Vale, or are nothing more then a shell of a once great legacy."

The conversation was halted by the door being opened roughly and the sound of armored boots. From the sounds of it all the adults in the room turned to the door to see who it was.

"Raven Branwen why is your bandit tribe attacking down town Vale?" asked the familiar voice of Michel Arc.

"What?! I… I never gave them that order… they were supposed to wait for my return." Raven's voice was full of confusion.

"Then it seem that your tribe is no longer yours or maybe they were never yours to begin with." Gabriel added with a sagely tone.

The sound of a Scroll pierced the silence that followed. It went on for a few seconds as the sound of hands patting cloth searched for it. It was finally answered by the third voice from earlier.

"Hello Qrow, and before you say anything no you can not drink around the girls."

"Not the reason I called Summer…" the sound of metal clashing with metal resounded out of the scroll. "Seems my old tribe is here and are attacking me and Tai…" gunshots were also coming over the call.

"Qrow what's going on?!" Raven demanded.

"Rae your with Summer… shit then this isn't you…"

"Qrow!" Summer scolded.

"Not the time we need help down here…" a shotgun shot off a couple of shells. "I think their targeting Yang. A few of them tried to separate me and Tai from the girls when they ambushed us." more fighting came through. "Rae that wolf guy you talked about… the fucker's here and…" they heard the sound of flesh being cut was loud and clear.

"Qrow!" Raven and Summer yelled.

"Shit… fucker got me good!" Qrow's voice was as ragged as his breathing. "You two got to get down here me and Tai…" the scroll was went silent as Qrow's scroll was most likely destroyed.

"Summer, Raven go now." Gabriel ordered firmly.

It was in this moment that Jaune opened his eyes and subtly looked over the room for his sword. He saw it on the table nearby near Raven and the woman in white he assumed was Summer. Silently he moved close to the edge of the bed. He watched as Raven cut opened a portal preparing to enter with Summer.

 **"Are you simply going to watch?"** the voice of his divine called out in his head. **"Don't speak, think and I will hear you."**

 _"What could I do?"_ asked Jaune.

 **"You could fight. All my power, my knowledge, and all that I am is yours to use as you please. All you have to do is ask."** The voice said in an even tone but with excitement in what is to come.

Before anyone could react Jaune rushed up out of the bed and for his sword. Once he grabbed it he rushed into the portal without hesitation and narrowly dodge Raven's hand by sliding under it. Once he was threw he saw that he was in Down Town Vale. Though he never been here before he simply listened for fighting to find his way.

He drew his sword and slipped his scabbard into his belt to keep it close. That is when he heard the sound of gun shots coming from near by. Jaune kept walking the sound never fading completely or getting any louder making him frustrated.

"Hey kid!" a male voice called out to him.

Jaune turned to see a man in a white hooded coat in the shape of a fox not to far away from him. The man just pointed in a direction. Jaune followed the finger and realized the sound of fighting did get slightly louder when facing the direction. He turned to thank the man only to find him gone like he was never there to begin with.

This had put him on guard as he extended his sword its longsword mode. He looked in all directions even toward the ground to see if a underground accesses was nearby. Waiting in anticipation for an attack or more like an ambush. When nothing came he got more tense and paranoid waiting. So when the voice of his divine chimed in he nearly jumped four feet into the air in surprise.

 **"He appears to not be interested in you young Jaune."** She giggled at her vessels jumpiness.

 _"That was not funny or cool! Give me a warning next time!"_ The boy thought heatedly to his divine.

His divine just giggled louder before she spoke. **"I believe we have somewhere to be young Jaune."**

Jaune shook himself to loosen up his tense muscles and went in the direction of the fighting. If Jaune had looked up to the roof tops nearby right now he would have seen the light distorted silhouette of a humanoid figure. A few seconds latter the light that was distorted began to fade in to revealed the fox coated man. **(Just for clarity think Halo active camo unit)**

As the fighting got louder Jaune had walked into an open market area and saw men like the ones that attacked the train. He also saw that he was not the only one that came to fight. His father and grandfather were fighting off a group of six not to far away. Aliyce, Claire and their teammates fighting against four other bandits. In the center of all the fighting he could see the bulk of the bandits attacking a blonde haired man, a man wilding a scythe. He could also see Summer taking potshots when ever she could at the attackers in the back and fighting sword wilding bandits. Raven was close to the center of all the fighting batting and slashing any that got close to the two little girls she was next to her.

Finally noticing the two his attention locked onto them. An eight year old was a sobbing mess with a blonde girl his age hugged her tight for comfort and if he wasn't wrong to cover the younger one from harm. He must have got lost for quite a while because he could tell they all were tiring. Their movements were not as smooth as he thought they should be. Than it happened faster then he could see. A man in armor in the shape of a wolf shot straight to Raven with a wicked looking scythe with a serrated blade. The sound of flesh being cut into was deafening and sickening as blood flew threw the air.

Raven had dropped her sword and fell to her knees clutching with both her arms the large gash on her belly. The mood of the area completely changed as the blonde man, the other scythe wilder, and Summer yelled out Raven's name trying to get to her. His father and grandfather called out their semblance to finish off their fight quickly to get to the downed huntress. The tall tell sounds of explosions said that his sisters were doing the same. But it all came down to the fact that they were to far away and there too many bandits to make it in time. The Wolf Man as Jaune dubbed him, approached Raven slowly and eerily with a madman like laugh.

"You been downed little Raven…" his voice was rough and more animalistic then human as he growled it out more then spoke. "What did I tell you before?"

The questioned was rhetorical as he answered it himself. "You are weak compared to me. But then again all you humans are beneath me." He then began to growl a canine like growl.

He raised his scythe in preparation to take Raven's life. The two girls near the downed huntress finally moved from their spot and unfortunately it was not away from the Wolf Man. No they had run toward Raven in a panicked pace.

"Mommy!" yelled out the blonde. The younger girl stayed just as close to the older girl.

"Yang no!" as Raven realized the girls was coming toward her.

It was a horrifying thought as the girls reached Raven and clutched her. Without thinking Raven moved to cover the girls as best as she could in an attempt to shield them from the blade that was coming down. The horror of it all clear on everyone faces.

All of this had come to a halt as the world around Jaune seemed to come to a stop. The scythe just beginning its downward arc. The frozen faces of horror on everyone's faces, and everyone stopped in action as if paused.

 **"Watch or fight?"** his divine's tone even once more.

"What?!" not caring that he shouted out loud.

 **"Will you watch them die, or will you fight for them? What is your choice Jaune Arc?"** the divine questioned again.

"I will fight." Though it was said simply Jaune's Aura began to flare out to the world.

 **"Very well."** Her tone the same as Jaune's.

With a surge of power Jaune shot forward to the Wolf Man as the world slowly began to return to normal. He berried six inches of his sword into the concrete beneath his feet and deployed his shield bracing them together to stop the scythe. It had indeed stopped the deadly blade dead in its tracks. The Wolf Man had no chance to react as the ethereal form of his divine manifested and slugged monster hard in the face. In fact the man was sent flying into a building and threw a wall forty feet away taking out a hand full of bandits along the way. The other eight ethereal beings manifested along side Jaune, but they now were more defined. Some easily recognizable as they once helped previous Arc ancestors, like Thor, Artimis, Asura, and Isis. The others though were not so recognizable, like the man with a jackals head, or the woman with wings wilding a spear and shield, a second woman with a xiphos and shield, and a divine in Samurai Armor wilding a large Odachi.

 **BKOA Scene Change BKOA**

While everyone watched in shock, Aliyce was in awe. She had always believed that Jaune would be great one day, but never imagined he be like this. Granted he was the only boy in her generation it would have been expected of him, but this was far beyond that. Her little brother the Black Knight of Arc; she will fight tooth and nail to insure he would do great.

She her self had been through the Arc family archives in the Citadel. Hoping one day she would posses the Arc family Semblance Divinity. When it was revealed that she did not; upset was an understatement, but with time she had learned accept it. In this moment though she could see which divine were to the sides of Jaune, and found most surprising.

Asura was once used by an ancestor Balin Arc during the war of discovery. Known to enable him to fight dozens of men single handedly with a strong offensive capabilities. Joan Arc's divine spirit had been Artimis, and had allowed her to be a deadly huntress on the battlefield. Isis had been the divine of Arith Arc, and fought in the beginning of the Great War. Great Grandfather Lancelot Arc ended said Great War with the power of his divine Thor.

The other four were unknown to most, but likely to her grandfather, Doctor Oobleck who had a tendency to spend days in the archives, and herself. The jackal is known as Anubis a god of the underworld. The woman with wings was a Valkyrie named Eir mentioned in ancient texted. The other woman with sword and shield was Athena goddess of wisdom and strategy. The samurai was indeed similar to her grandfather's own; brothers in fact, and known as Susanoo god of storms.

All powerful divine being, and all at her brothers finger tips to use. Unlike previous Arcs who were simply guided and protected he would be able to actually draw from there power. A small fraction more likely, but to be able to use the power of gods and goddess. It will change the world forever. Unfortunately the divine that Jaune would be most connected to would of course be the first. No matter how she would rationalize this black winged angel was not someone she would trust in any lifetime.

The Wolf Man to everyone's surprise stood back up with nothing more then dust on his silver armor. His gaite as he approached Jaune and the other divine unhindered in any way, and arrogant to boot. He didn't say anything just merely nodded his head in Jaune's direction. The remaining bandits charged straight to the boy with reckless abandonment as if not caring for their lives.

The manifestation of Thor shot up and slammed his hammer down sending the bandits flying. They were picked off mid-air by Isis and Artimis with their bows. Some had been able to tank the blows with Aura others not so much. The ones that managed to land continued their blind charge only to be met by Eir and Athena's shield wall. Susanoo, and Anubis came from the shield wilders sides meeting and flanking the bandits. Thor did not stay idle after his first attack as he charged into rear of the bandits. Asura surprised them by leaping over the shield pair and right into the center of the fray.

To Aliyce it was amazing, but she could tell that despite the power they displayed. Their presence completely depended on her brother's Aura. As Thor and Asura only took a single attack unguarded they dispelled. Anubis and Susanoo were overtaken quickly as the bandits realized that it would not take much to dispel them. Before the remaining four manifestations could be dispelled Jaune had done so himself with a wave of his hand. It was at this point that Aliyce noticed that Jaune's Aura was not as bright as it was moments ago.

"It would appear the more divine beings you use at once puts a heavy drain on you Aura Little Arc." The wolf man's arrogance was clear in his chuckle at the end of his statement.

 **"Don't sass mongrel that's my job."** It was only the divine that spoke and yet it drew in everyone. Her voice was sultry and tempting in every way, and yet it was even with no emotion.

The wolf man growled menacingly like a wild animal over territory. "I am a Beast none is better then me!" his anger was showing from the insult.

The divine paused for a moment than outright laughed like a madwoman shocking and freighting everyone present. **"Poor, pathetic mongrel… did you think that what was done to you would wash away what you once were?! You are still the same man as you were born… William Blackthorn."** Despite the divine's face was covered by a faceless full helm one could hear the smile in her voice.

The wolf man was taken aback as evident when his stature shifted from arrogant to lose. "What?! H… how do you know that name?!" his stutter further showed his state of being caught off guard.

 **"Hahaha. Your soul is quite easy to read, like book with no cover."** Her tone even and ever so calm.

"Who are you?" Blackthorn's voice trembled lightly.

 **"Is it not obvious."** It sounded like a statement then an actual question. **"You were such a devote follower of my father oh so long ago. I am the warden that claims all your undesirables."** Her words were met with silence.

"So this is the power of a divine and its vessel… I'm not impressed." Blackthorn's tone and stature shifted once more back to his arrogant attitude.

This had made several people raise an eyebrow at the shift of personality. Clearly there was something wrong with the man as he changed so quickly in emotional states. The divine showed no notice or acknowledgement in the strangeness of the man.

 **"Seem your madness and insanity has made you forget your place. Let us show you just what power we have."** Her tone was even but held a slight feeling of excitement in it.

Her form began to shine brighter encouraging Jaune's Aura to do the same. As they were surrounded by light a symbol appeared behind them bearing the Arc Crest in the center, and writings of unknown origins. Jaune reached his hand back and touched the crest with his divine mimicking perfectly.

"Come forth Lucifer!" Jaune announced as one would a incantation for a spell. " **W** E **E** M **B** R **A** C **E** O **B** L **I** V **I** O **N** " the called out as one.

Lucifer's form shatter into shards of light that flew threw the air and toward Jaune. Two particularly large shards shot into the young Arc's shoulder blades forcing Jaune to his knees. The Arc than roared out as two bulges pushed out from inside his shirt near his shoulder blades. The sound of fabric being ripped was as loud as the boy's roar, and the sight of two black avian wings on his back was staggering. These were not mere constructs of Aura as they all could see the blood that dripped off the feather tips, and the red irritated skin where they met his back.

Before anyone could see any further the remaining shards encased him shifting and forming around him. They radiated more light blinding everyone nearby and was visible by most of the capital. When it had faded Jaune was standing in a set of armor made of interwoven metal plates atop chainmail, topped by a visored barbuta helmet, and completed by segmentation along the torso, arms, and legs to provide greater dexterity in battle. **(For specific design look up For Honor Warden Fendrel armor set. Jaune's is the back and gold color, but with Warden default helm)**

The young Arc also stood a foot and a half taller then moments before. His stature was different as well being more disciplined and confident. Adding his sword and shield made him look quite intimidating even without the pressure his Aura seemed to give off.

"What are you waiting for Kill him!" **(I know this line is from somewhere just can't place where???)** Blackthorn ordered the remaining stupefied bandits. They didn't need to be told twice as they charged without thinking to the now armored young Arc.

One of Jaune's wings twitched roughly as many of his feathers visibly shifted, and without even looking at the bandits flicked it towards them. Hundreds of feathers about seven inches long were sent flying to the charging fools who thought nothing of the makeshift projectiles. This proved to be a crass mistake as a single feather shattered Aura allowing the dozen or so behind it to burrow more then half their length into its victim. The end result was the remaining bandits were slaughtered with a single salvo of his feathers without much effort.

No one could even form a proper thought from this. A single barrage of feathers had killed eight experienced bandits with the same effort one would use to simply wave. Blackthorn didn't seem to care though at the loss of his lackeys, but for some reason the very air felt more intense then before. The wolf man didn't speak as he dropped into his stance his scythe at the ready. Jaune seemed to answer in kind as he folded his shield stabbing it into the ground, and took the same stance as he did when he fought Raven.

Aliyce was once again shocked as she watched her brother enter into a very familiar stance. The standard longsword stance of her class of knight, and she was sure she had never let him see it. It was one she knew would fit him better then any other, and it was one she wanted to teach him herself. They all watched as the combatants circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

The signal was silent, and only noticed by the two. Both moved quickly into a forward charge leaving nothing but silver and black blurs. Only when they would lock blades would they seem to return to normal, and would vanish just as quickly. Quite often Jaune would get the better when they would stop from their blade locks as he kicked Blackthorn back and away. That is when the wolf surprised everyone as he twisted the shaft of his scythe. His blade separated from the rest of his weapon attached only by a chain, about five inches of the bottom shaft separated as well as three spiked hooks popped out.

Now Blackthorn held a tri-linked kusarigama, and quickly stopped himself using the triple hook. In a fluid and seemingly effortless motion sending the serrated scythe blade flying to Jaune. Using his wings Jaune moved ever so slightly just barely dodging the blade and than straight to the wolf man. As quick as Jaune was; he was not quick enough as Blackthorn yanked the chain to the blade hard making it come back twice as fast.

Aliyce watched as the blade rapid flew through the air toward Jaune's back with wide eye horror. Only to be stunned as the blade harmlessly bounced of Jaune's wing that moved to block the blade. Blackthorn was stunned as well allowing the young Arc to impale the wolf man in the gut. It was in this moment the world seemed to go silent as the only thing that could be heard was Blackthorns raged breathing. The moment didn't last long as Jaune violently twisted his blade, and earned a yelp full of pain from the wolf. With the same amount of violence the young Arc ripped his blade out of his enemy, and stained the ground red. In a quick motion the winged knight jumped into the air spinning, and with his armored heel nailed the wolf in the face. Blackthorn was once again sent through a wall of a building some yards away.

Jaune though did not let up as his aura seemed to condense around the blade of his sword, and with a quick slash sent a crescent blade of white aura to the downed wolf. In rapid succession he sent two more aura blades toward the man causing what remained of the wall collapsing onto Blackthorn. This had seemed to stop the fight as the wolf as he did not get back up after a minute. The young Arc turned to the others about to talk only for the sound compared to an explosion force him to turn back around. Blackthorn was once more on his feet, but it was clear that he had taken quite a beating. His once silver armor was now tarnished with dirt, dust, and blood. Dents in most of the plating, his helm nearly caved in as the menacing wolf shape no longer distinguishable, and with part of his lower face reveled. From this they could see pasty white skin a slightly thick beard, and canine like fangs as he bared his teeth growling like an animal.

"Were not done yet boy!" he growled out in anger, but they could see he was barely holding himself up.

 **"My aren't you durable, but it looks like you're at your limit."** The statement was calm with Jaune and Lucifer's voices overlapping each other.

 **"You should run away with your tail between your legs mongrel. At least then you would actually pose somewhat a threat… to some extent."** Though it was calmly spoken their tone was full of borderline arrogance.

Blackthorn roared in anger as he returned his weapon to scythe mode and charged forward disappearing in a silver blur. At the same time the young Arc leaned forward his wings spread open and with a powerful flap disappeared in a blur of black. All that was heard at the moment was the sound of metal tearing armor and flesh. Seconds later Jaune and Blackthorn returned into view standing ten feet away from the other backs facing their opponent. Both appeared to have made a strike as both were in a stance of finishing one. Jaune stabbed his blade into the ground and stood up straight reaching for his right side. As he moved his hand to look at it everyone could see it was covered in blood.

It was the sound of crashing metal that caught Aliyce off guard from her concern for her brother. Blackthorn had collapsed into a heap a large puddle of blood rapidly spread out from his fallen form. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she realized Jaune had killed some one that had even a trained huntress feared. It was numbing for a lack of a better word, and would forever leave a mark for all that had seen what had happened. It was the dual voice of Jaune that knocked her out of her stupor.

 **"Lucky mongrel… so he did have some bite after all."** They chuckled making everyone else shiver from the tone.

Then Blackthorn laughed into the sky making Aliyce feel dread once more, but it quickly subsided as the mad wolf man did not stand back up. No he just lay there where he was just laughing, his madness just seemed to make everyone uneasy from the sound. Jaune retrieved his blade and approached the laughing mad wolf man. He did not say a word as he used his sword to remove the wolf man's helm the monster still laughing with no pause.

 **"How quaint… you used another to take your place. Cowardly mongrel… forcing your soul over this one's, and used him like a surrogate."** Their dual tone was even but full of disgust.

"Just you wait, we will claim this world like many others." He did not explain further as he resumed to laugh like a madman.

Jaune with a downward thrust ended the laugher, and with a quick flick of his sword removed the dripping blood. He said nothing as he walked over to his scabbard and sheathed his blade. It was in this moment that Alyice spoke to the divine.

"You should get out of my brother body Lucifer." Her tone filled with venom.

The divine looked at her and chuckled at the eldest Arc child. When the Angel spoke she has a playful tone that left many of them a little uneasy.

 **"What's wrong Ali, don't like that I'm here instead of hell? It gets quite cramped down there. It's so nice to get out and stretch every so often."** The angel in a dramatic fashion stretched out like one would when getting out of a tight space and still spoke in their dual voice.

Alyice was angry as she growled out. "I wont let you lead my brother to do your evil."

To everyone's surprise the angel scuffed as if what the eldest Arc child said was silly. **"In complete honesty. I don't care what you humans do. I only want your undesirables, your darkest ones, your evil, and most vile. The rest of you can do as you please, I have already enough problems keeping my inmates in their cells. I have no need for the end of the world or dominating it for that matter."** The divine has spoke alone her tone actual sounded tired and worn.

 **"And before you jump to your convoluted conspiracies. I am the warden of hell, not it's master. There's a difference Ali."** Her tone full of mirth and mischief.

After that Jaune's body began to glow brightly and faded seconds later. Jaune was now in nothing, but the close he wore and back to his original height. Though he still had the wings from when he allowed Lucifer to merge with him, but were now white as snow.

Alyice, her team, and the two elder Arcs went to check on Jaune. The rest went over to Raven. A Bullhead had come over from Beacon and landed nearby. For most it would be a night to mark the beginning of a legend. To others it was a balance shift that no one had expected.

 **BKOA Rooftop Nearby BKOA**

Looking over the whole thing the man in the fox coat watched it all from the rooftops. His eyes well hidden in the shadow of his hood but trained on the group below. His gaze then shifted to the gray haired man and blonde woman that exited out of the Bullhead. Finally he looked to the body of the wolf man and shook his head in disappointment.

"Another imprinted clone. Damn!" he growled out as a spark of electricity arced around his body.

"I will find you and your master, Wolf. It's only a matter of time, and we both know that we have nothing but time to spare." With a flick of his wrist a small bolt of lightning arced and hit a fly. Moments later the man disappeared in a flash of light that caused thunder to rumble.

Upon closer inspection of the fly one would have notice it was actually a small camera in the shape of a fly. As sparks shot out of it one would see the camera still recording as the lens widen and recorded the man disappearing. When it finally went dead it popped with a small explosion.

 **BKOA Unknown Location BKOA**

In a room a woman with skin a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclera of her eyes are jet black, her irises glow red, and has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead.

She wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

She sat and stared at a large map of Remnant, with what appeared to be chess pieces all over it. The specific part she stared at was the pieces over Vale. Several white pawns, a couple of Knights, Rooks, Bishops, and of course a King. A black pawn lay nearby sliced in half, but her attention was on a single pawn. It was white moments before, but now had black markings in an intricate pattern. It infuriated her to the point of wanting nothing more then to destroy it. Her concentration solely on the map that she did not notice as a man walked into the room.

He had short black and gray hair. He also has a mustache and green eyes. He wears a gray overcoat with yellow linings, a yellow dress shirt and a black necktie. His pants are the same color as his overcoat. His yellow-buttoned undercoat and fingerless gloves match his cordovan shoes, under which he wears yellow socks. "Lady Salem." He spoke up.

Her red eyed gaze moved to the man that had entered. "Yes, Doctor." Her voice even but her eyes showed a bit of her anger.

The man didn't hesitate even a second. "It appears our associate had lead the sleepers in the Branwen tribe to their death my lady. It would appear he was… incapable of riding us of a potential threat. May I suggest…" he was cut off by a voice coming from the door way.

"I would be careful of what you say next Doctor Watts, before I take your tongue as penance."

Salem, and Watts turned to see Wolf in his silver Armor fine and polished. Watts actually looked shocked at the man standing in front of him.

"How is this possible. My contacts said you were dead your body was rolled into the morgue in vale."

Salem on the other hand just looked at Wolf in intrigue. This table was given to her as a gift from Wolf's master. It was capable of tracking anyone in Remnant and the status of said person. She was sure that the black pawn sliced in half was Wolf's.

"Sorry Doc, there are thing you will never be able to comprehend about me and my people." His tone was arrogant and condescending to mock Watts.

"You dare… how can we work with people like you if you keep…" he was cut off by Salem.

"That's enough Doctor." Her tone calm and collected. "Wolf and his master are free to their secrets. Our alliance is still quite new and we still need time to trust each other."

Watts looked with confusion and a bit of anger as far as she could tell, but relented to her will none the less.

"By your word Lady Salem."

It was than that a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is crisscrossed with prominent scars. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring.

Behind him a large, muscular man with short brown hair, a beard and hazel eyes. He wears a two-tone olive green coat over a black three-fourths sleeve shirt, and a large belt. His pants are black and his boots are brown with white fronts. His hairy arms appear to have some scars near the edges of his sleeves.

"Tyrian, Hazel, what are you two doing here?" as Watts was curious for this impromptu meeting.

"I asked them to come Doctor Watts." Answered a female voice.

They all turned to see a woman in similar armor as Wolf's standing slightly shorter then her male counterpart right next to him. Salem knew the woman bothered Watts to no end. He had said as much and went as far as to call the woman the definition of a bitch. The woman on the other hand just laughed not caring for Watts opinion, or anyone else's for that matter.

"Okami!" Wolf growled out to his counterpart.

She had sighed exasperatedly as if she were a child. "Very well my dear twin… I'll wait until you're done." It was evident in her bored tone she didn't mean it or care.

"Now Lady Salem my master has a gift for you. Well actually two gifts for you. First is a new piece for your tracking board." He announced as he walked over to the map and place a new piece on it near vale.

This piece while similar to a knight chess piece it was shaped differently as instead of it looking like a horse it was shaped like a fox. As soon as he placed it down it zoomed across the map until it stopped near Arc Citadel. This had caught the surprise of Salem's inner circle.

"What in Oum's name is that?!" Watts was shocked at the mere fact the piece had moved like that.

"That would be the because of Fox ability to travel like a lightning bolt." Answered Okami nonchalantly.

"Who?" asked Tyrian.

"Fox, a man like my sister and me. He in fact was the first to survive the experiments that make us the way we are. He is the strongest of us, at least he was long ago. I do believe you have seen him before, with his partner Lady Salem." Wolf informed them.

"Yes, I have. Both him and Captain Vex I believe, two hundred years ago. Bloodthirsty that one was until he faced me," she laughed at the memory. "He ran with his tail between his legs after our confrontation."

"We remember, after that mission Fox was never the same. He started to doubt our Master, and in the end sided with the lesser mortal in our home world." Wolf further explained.

"He was weak!" Okami added. "The fools ordered him to pull out when he had Arcadia in his grasp. All he needed to do was kill the Arc whore, and her forces would have surrendered. Than they sent him with Vex to you to investigate your power, and he cowers. Your power is too be embraced my most gracious Lady Salem." She finished her rant with a bow.

"Enough Okami." His order was stern but held the same tone as when she spoke.

"Now this second gift you have for me." Salem could feel power coming near to the room they were in. Power she had not felt for a long time.

"Yes, My Lady." Wolf bowed deeply and as he rose to stand he announced.

"The very pinnacle of my Masters work. A perfect meld of science and magic. The ability of true resurrection. Granted we needed to find a proper vessel for her soul, but her strength insures that the previous owner will not be a problem. Stolen from deaths domain, and without any consequences." He articulated as the doors began to open.

"I present you favored piece of long ago. Lady Alice "Apollyon" Blackstone." He bowed as said woman walked in.

As she walked in she still carried herself as she did long ago her steps sure and confident. Her armor like it had been when she was alive dark as night, pristine, and well worn. **(Just look up Apollyon For Honor for exact image.)** The image actually sent a shiver down Salem's inner circles spines as far as she could tell.

To Salem herself she felt pleased. This was the one she had hoped would be her finest tool. If Apollyon hadn't fallen prey to the power granted to her all of Remnant would have belonged to the Grimm centuries ago. The Lady of the Grimm watched as Apollyon approached her and kneeled before her.

"My Lady, forgive this piece for her arrogance. I had lost my way from the power you granted me, and allowed the Fall Maiden to escape my grasp. That you had to wait these long centuries to come close again to your goal." The Dark Knight apologized for her failures.

Salem could tell that that the voice was different from her original, but still held the strength from before. The Grimm Witch just smiled at this. "All is forgiven my dear child. Rise, and know we now are on the right path." To Salem this is just what she needed to turn the tide.

As Apollyon stood back up Salem spoke. "Wolf let your Master know that this is the most pleasant gift yet. All that he needs will be provided as he askes."

"Very well, My Lady," Wolf bowed and left with his sister.

Salem turned to the Dark Knight and addressed her. "Now my dear child you have much to catch up on with the world of today. But we must first address your name as it will call the Arc Knights to you like moths to flames."

"I believe the name of the one who once owned this body would be appropriate My Lady." She said as she removed her helm.

Once removed she looked to her Lady to show her youthful, and beautiful face as ashen-black hair cascaded down her back.

"Yes, Cinder Fall is more appropriate for this day, and age." She announced as her amber eyes glowed from her power.

 **BKOA Chapter End BKOA**

 **D.C.: Yes I did! Now before you go off and comment on this let me tell you something.** **This was my intention…** **Is it too much???** **Most probably…** **Will it be fun???** **Most Defiantly!!!** **For Me Anyways!!!** **Now that I am done with that. Let me give you something you might like as well.** **Character Bios.** …… Accessing Arc Citadel Database ……

…… Accessing Arc Knight Database ……

…… Access Code Required ……

…… Access Denied ……

\-- 1001001000111000100 --

…… Aaaccc … aaacccceasss …

…… Access Granted ……

Name: Gabriel Arc

Status: Active Hunter, Arc Knight Commander, Arc Family Elder

Arc Knight Class: Law-Bringer

Primary Weapon: The End, Halberd/Battle Axe

Armor Style: Medium weight full body plate armor, with segmented plates between joints for more diverse movement.

Additional Information: While Lord Gabriel is following in the steps of a Law-Bringer he has show that the standards are merely guidelines. In his youth the young lord went with a lighter set of armor and replaced the inner worn chainmail with a leather padded cloak. As well as replace the original armor's joint covers to be similar to Warden segmented plates. It was this that made the young lord so formidable in battle. He was much more agile and mobile compared to the standard Law-Bringer. Since than the Law-Bringer training standards have been revised to incorporate similar traits as Lord Gabriel.

-Citadel Scribe.

…… Accessing Arc Knight Database ……

…… Arc Knight Class Database ……

Class: Law-Bringer

Primary Weapon: Halberd

Armor: Heavy or Medium Plated with chainmail or leather padded under coat.

Description: It was the Law-Bringer that served as the long arm of justice during the time of Knights in Remnant. In todays world the Hunters, Huntresses, and various civilian law enforcement that police the Kingdoms. While in Arc Citadel it is a combination of Arc Knights and locally trained civilians that deal with crimes within. The head of all three precincts in the Citadel are active or inactive Law-Bringers.

…… Accessing Arc Family Database ……

…… Access Denied ……

…… Access Restricted To Current Arc Family ……

…… Device Inserted Into Drive D ……

…… Downloading From Drive D ……

…… Accessing File: ez-access-serena.dox ……

…… Warning Unknown Detected In Database ……

…… Warning Unknown Accessing Arc Citadel Database ……

…… Alerting Citadel Cyber Crime Division ……

…… Error Unable To Connect With Citadel Cyber Crimes Division ……

…… Error Access Error Data ……

…… Access Granted ……

…… Accessing Arc Family Database ……

Weapon: The End, Halberd/Battle Axe

Description: The End is the prime example of a weapon designed for a Law-Bringer. It is based off of the traditional Halberd used by the order of the Knights Era. With modern mechashift technology it is able to shift into a Battle Axe for closer encounters. Finally with modern day metals allows some of the shaft to be hollowed out to allow integration of an exterior firing component. Essentially becoming a extended barrel, and stock attachment for revolver style pistols.

Weapon 2: Of Vengeance, Magnum .44 Dust Revolver

Description: Of Vengeance is a heavily modified SDC. Model 692 Dust Revolver. Some of the modifications include a rechambered barrel to allow .44 magnum rounds, allowing the barrel to slide away from grip, and the entire cylinder to fall as grip is sliding back. This allows Of Vengeance to work I perfect sync with The End. The Slide combined with the cylinder ejection would allow for quick reload times. With the two together the weapons become one, The End Of Vengeance.

Weapon 3: The End Of Vengeance, Revolver Cylinder Repeating Rifle

Description: The End Of Vengeance is a .44 Magnum Repeating Rifle. Designed with mid to long range capability in mined to give user ranged options. It is quite capable of hitting Arial Grimm such as Nevermores and Gryphons. As well as drop an Alfa Beowolf in two shots from a eighty yards.

……. Accessing File Jaune Arc ……

…… Logging Out ……

 **BKOA Bonus Scene BKOA**

In a computer room in Precinct One of Arc Citadel we find the man in the fox coat quickly shutting off a computer as he ducked down from the light of a patrolling ACPD. He removed a drive from the computer as he sneaked away from the ACPD Officer. What he did not noticed was a Arc Rouge walked into the room he was going to sneak out the window of. The moment the saw each other all hell broke lose.

"Hey you not suppose to be here?!" she roared as she reached for her pistol.

Just as she drew her pistol the fox rushed up and with an upward palm thrust to her chin lifted the Rouge off her feet. With both his arms he double palm thrust to her torso hitting her diaphragm, and stomach knocked the wind out of the Rouge. When she hit the wall she was out of breath and barely conscious only to watch as a fist slam her in the temple knocking her out.

This all happened in the span of twenty seconds, and despite the quick takedown the rest would have heard it. The alarms went off on the precinct as someone alerted the rest of the night staff. Just then the windows had metal bars extend in crisscrossing patterns cutting off his original exit. He ran out the room into the hallway only to see a wolf funnus with a battle axe in his left hand and a revolver in his right.

 _"Shit, the Precinct Captain really!"_ he thought as the Captain roared for him to freeze. He of course ignored him and charged at him.

The Captain opened fire on the charging man who them surprised him by jumping forward and spiraling like a bullet. This had allowed the fox coat man to slip past the Captain, down the hallway, and landed in a roll. As the Captain turned to the intruder all he saw was his coat disappear around the corner.

The fox coat man kept running around the precinct looking for a way out, but could see the entire place was locked down tight. As he round another corner dodging, juking and avoiding the night staff he finally made a mistake. He found himself at a dead end with two offices flanking him, one in front of him, and the entire Precinct One night staff behind him. He was trapped with the entire place on lockdown, so left with no choice he turned to face the ACPD.

"Down on the ground, with your hands behind your head." The Captain ordered the man.

The fox coat man just moved his coat to show his revolver strapped to his right thigh.

"He no funny business! Surrender, and do as you're told." The Rouge from earlier was the one how spoke.

The Captain watched as the intruder ignored everyone and drew his pistol to shoot. In a matter of seconds eight ACPD Officers opened fire on the intruder. To their surprise the man shattered into glass like shards of blue light. It was than they all heard what sounded like a small controlled explosion from a few offices away. When the arrived they saw a window was blown out. Quickly the Captain walked over to a terminal on a nearby wall inputted a code, and ended the lockdown.

"You two canvas the area. Someone must have heard that and saw a suspect fleeing. You four I need you to check every nook, and cranny in here find what he was doing. Rouge your with me." He ordered his officers as the first two shot down and out to front door the Captain and Rouge were going the express way.

The moment he jumped forward he seemed to shatter a wall of blue light just before he shattered the real window. After recovering from the surprise he looked up to see the Rouge look down at him through the shattered window with wide eyes. It dawned on him in that moment.

"Shit! Its was illusion, lock the precinct down he might still be in there." He ordered and watched as the Rouge went to do so. He quickly went to the front to see if the two Officers made it out before he realized they were tricked. As he round the corner he saw his two officers starting at the barred doors.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath. He began to tell his officers what had happened never noticing a human shaped distortion of light walk away.

The distortion continued until it entered an ally a few blocks away from Precinct One. Once in the shadows the fox coat man faded back into existence. He quickly reached behind himself to a box on his belt and brought it to his face. On it was nine circles seven were blue, and the last two were green. Reaching into his coat pocket he pulled out a tinny disk like object the size of a dress shirt button that glowed a blue hue. By rubbing his thumb on the disk an exact copy of himself appeared in front of him. With a nod of his head he slide the disk into a slot on the box dispelling the copy.

"Miniature hard light projectors, one of your best works yet Tech. Too bad I can't get the other one." He sighed as he pushed a red button on the box. He watched as the last green light went from green to red and returned the box to his belt.

"Should have copied the Database while I was in there. It be sometime before I could ever do that again." He berated himself as a beeping sound went off. Raising his left hand pulling the sleeve up to show a varmbrace a holographic clock appeared above it to show all zeros.

"Times up." He stated as he swiped the clock to the left and a holographic screen with a keyboard to took its place. He pressed a few commands making it disappear and a rectangular device to pop up on the varmbrace. At the end was a glowing blue lens of sorts. He pointed it in front of him as it projected a six foot in diameter glowing blue circle in mid-air. It than began to spin in the center producing a sound similar to a whirlpool, and with practiced ease he jump into it. It was a portal to somewhere, but before anyone noticed anything it shrank until it ceased to exist.

 **BKOA End Of Bonus BKOA**

 **D.C.: Yes I gave you a bonus scene. I thought it would be fun. Not all will be as serious as this one. Some will be just for Kicks and Giggles. Any ways let us end this chapter with our outro.** **Cinder if you please.**

 **Cinder: We hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a Review, or else.**

 **D.C.: (sighs exasperatedly) We've been through this a couple of times already during the Bonus Scene. We Do Not Threaten The Readers!**

 **Cinder: (smiles evilly) You've been Warned. (eyes glow amber as she stares at you)**

 **(SIGHS DEEPLY) DRAGO OUT.**


End file.
